1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to apparatus for supporting a swing frame on the body of a vehicle in which rear wheels are rotatably mounted on the swing frame carried vertically swingably on the rear portion of the vehicle body, and in which the rear wheels are driven by a shaft drive mechanism accommodated within the swing frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a vehicle has been known in which a swing frame is supported on the rear portion of a vehicle body so that the swing frame can be swung up and down, a shaft drive transmission device operatively connected with an engine is accommodated within the swing frame, and rear wheels are driven by the transmission device and are rotatably supported on the swing frame. However, in such a conventional vehicle, it is necessary to place a universal joint, which connects a driving shaft leading to the engine with a propeller shaft, into a position on the axis of a swingable pivot portion of the swing frame in order to allow vertical swinging movement of the swing frame having the shaft drive transmission mechanism. As a result, certain disadvantages arise. The lateral width of the swingable pivot portion of the swing frame is increased. This increases the maximum lateral width of the vehicle more than would otherwise be required and also results in an increase in weight of the vehicle due to the necessity for strengthening the vehicle body in the width direction. These requirements increase cost.